


How Far; Your Crown and Glory

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Depth, F/M, Feels, Love, Poetry, Romance, Tender - Freeform, Your Crown and Glory---undisclosed future outake, ichabbie - Freeform, inner thoughts, lyrics, they need love each other so deeply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: This is a moment written specifically with this version of ichabbie in mind. It's a future moment between them, from Abbie's point of view. This moment likely will not turn up anywhere within the current work, and if it does, it will not appear exactly as this.





	How Far; Your Crown and Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Crown and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856590) by [Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing). 



> I do not own Sleepy Hollow
> 
> Drop a comment on what you think about the words!

_"Tell me how far, is too much."_

When you touch me,

All of the world boils down to this one narrow focus

it's this instant,

this moment,

intense singleminded obsessed-- _-just_

me twined in you and you twined in me and I cannot breathe but who needs to breathe----

going under

I could fall from the highest cliff, the tallest ledge

teeter totter off a shelf and land in this bed

wrapped up in you in the sheets, like a parcel, the smell of us

churning passionate nights

and yearning cries I could never forget and never erase

So don't ask me,

how far is too much

how much I'm willing to take

I would take it all just to be your all

your saving grace

this space where you live nestled in my chest

is yours and it aches

it calls for you

when you let me go

when your fingers uncurl from where they knot in my hair

when your lips release mine and I take my first gasp of air

and there's gooseflesh on my skin

from the chill of your body rising off of mine, slipping away

and the void there,

the place where you anchored to me,

bared down and pressed into me

burning me, _burning me_ , **_burning me_** , from the core through my chest set me aflame,

and you pull away and it's cold and empty,

why would you leave me empty

Come closer, let me hold you

so don't ask me

how far is too much---I'm willing to take all you've got.

Every edge, every bite, every _sweet_ respite,

take me in your arms,

let me lay here, let me stay with you, my peace

you call to me

When we're still.

Your eyes boring into mine glimmer pretty with tears

its the soul of you the heart of you coming up to the surface

bubbling up from inside

the place you keep locked up so tight with an army and barricades and guns and knives

they fall away

when I reach for you

and you shudder a breath, of relief, release in my face.

And my kisses are soft to greet you

and my body pulls yours to mine

you sigh into my mouth and I feel you awake

your hand finding purchase on my thigh

So I ask you

How far is too much how far are you willing to go

Cause I'll go with you, run the race with you

take me---there.

 _Take_ me, here.

Take _me-_ \--yes. _Yes._ _There._

**_Yes_ **

My heart beats so hard and I'm so alive it scares me to feel this happy and light

Do you love me.

And your eyes glitter bright your lips finding mine,

chest to chest

hearts beat in time. I am curled in you you're a haven too

Only with you am I both refuge and saved

Only with me are you both wreckage and glorious

I love you.

_I love you._

"Abbie,"

your fingers trailing reverently on my skin and the way you hold me is so tender and fierce. You cup my face, resting your forehead on mine and feel your lips barely brushing against my own.

" _Stay with me_. Let me love you. Let me keep giving everything I know how to, again and again." And I reach back to touch your face, cherishing it, caressing it. "I love you. Please stay."

"Go as far with me, as you can stand. I love you, Ichabod Crane."


End file.
